1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to optical apparatus (i.e., laser apparatus). More particularly the invention relates to integrated and optically isolated optical apparatus and semiconductor lasers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser apparatus are common apparatus with various applications in the optical data processing, storage and communication fields. While such laser apparatus and optical data communication systems are desirable within the optical communications fields, such laser apparatus are nonetheless not entirely without problems. Thus desirable within the optical data processing, storage and communication fields are laser apparatus and related components with enhanced optical performance capabilities.